Christmas Love
by TMNTKunoich
Summary: Christmas was supposed to be special. It wasn't all about gifts and material things, as it was often made out to be. He knows this well, but still, there's one thing he wants, and can't help asking for it. And, needless to say, he's overjoyed when he receives it. **Note** This is a sequel to my precious fic, Loving.


**Yup, this is happening. I don't own the Ninja Turtles (*distant sobbing noise*). I wish I did, but I don't. I was pondering what would happen if/when Aisuru returned, so… yeah. Read the A/N below for information about a possible continuation!**

**This is a kind of late Christmas pic… I'm sorry! I'm bad at deadlines, ok?! But regardless, I hope you had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza! And, if you celebrate something else or don't celebrate holidays, I hope you had a nice day! :D**

Donatello had been good. He always was. He didn't disobey. He didn't hit his brothers. He didn't call them names. He always helped them when they needed it. Yes, he'd been good this year, just as he was every other year.

Donnie sighed, long and deep, and craned his neck upwards. There it was. That same manhole. It was still open, and big, fluffy snowflakes were drifting in in dancing, graceful flurries. One landed on his nose, and a shiver wracked him. The small turtle rubbed his arms, glancing over his shoulder to make sure, for the thirty seventh time, that he hadn't been followed. No one was there. It was the middle of the night, maybe extremely early morning. He knew he should be in bed, be a g good boy, be snoozing peacefully under his warm blanket. But he had to do this.

Christmas was tomorrow. He and his brothers had heard plenty of stories, about the magical man that brought good children things they wished for. He wondered if he would bring such things to mutant turtles as well. He didn't want much. Normally, he usually didn't dare _ask _for anything- not to say he didn't appreciate the few meager things his father found for them- lest karma come back and bite him and take away everything he held dear. But there was one thing he wanted more than anything.

He missed her dearly. Her warm, gentle smile. Her silky soft hand against his cheek. Her lips against his forehead in a gentle kiss. It had been almost a month since Aisuru left. He'd cried for days on end when he woke up and she was gone. He missed her terribly. She'd been so kind to him, hadn't screamed at his appearance- even claimed his alien-like, reptilian form _cute_. She didn't tease him for his glasses or 'abnormal' laugh. She'd cared for him when he was very sick, and he almost wished he was sick again, so she might come back and see him.

He sat down slowly, leaning his shell against the wall and gazing up at the manhole. It cast a very, very dim circle of light, and he continued to watch the snow fall. He knew he should go back and get warm, lest he catch pneumonia or hypothermia. But…

"Um…" he fidgeted nervously, suddenly feeling very silly, talking to nothingness. He fiddled with the small piece of paper clutched in his three fingered hands. "I- I know 'm kinda late, but, um…" he pushed his glasses up absent mindedly. "If- If you've got time, sir, well, uh… I- I know what I want for Christmas." He unfolded the page very carefully, making sre his numb, cold, shaky hands didn't rip it. "Could… Could you make it so that, um… well…" sighing softly, he put the page down, right beneath the lowest rung of the ladder, and put a rock in the very center so it wouldn't be blown away.

There wasn't much on the paper, just one sentence. The letters were loopy and uneven but eligible, made by the shaking, unsure hands of a small child, written in purple crayon. Then, underneath, the same thing had been printed in Japanese, just in case.

_I want Ai to visit me_.

Underneath, he'd very carefully signed his name, making sure to capitalize the D and turn the o at the end into a smiley face. "That's what I want," he told the sky, tilting his head up again. "_Please_. Please please _please_."

…

Donatello woke up to having the air knocked out of him. Something flopped onto him from above with a great amount of force, and he awoke with a cough, wheezing.

"Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup_wakeupWAKEUP__**WAKEUP**_!"

He gagged and struggled to shove his brother off. Mikey was beaming bigger than ever before, his cheeks stretched in such a wide grin his dimples showed, and his baby blue eyes were alight with joy. "C'mon, get up!" he yelled. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"I know!" he wheezed, struggling to breathe, left arm fumbling over the top of the bedside table to the fired left of his bed, searching blindly for two of his most useful possessions. His fingers closed around something vaguely cylinder shaped and plastic. "Get off! I…" he took another shallow breathe. "You're cuh- crushing me!"

Understanding but enthusiasm not dying, Michelangelo rolled off of his older brother, watching with interest as he took a helpful puff from his inhaler, something the strange lady from lady month had left him. He didn't use the weird yellow device very often, only if he became too winded or his lungs- which were very weak and easily stressed in the winter- became too worked up and strained.

After his breathing steadied, Mikey helpfully handed him his glasses, which he gladly placed on the bridge of his nose, pushing them up into place with his index finger.

"Now _come on_!" the youngest grabbed his brother's hand and all but dragged him out of bed, and ushered him excitedly to the door, running to the living room with Donnie stumbling behind. "You gotta see, you gotta see!"

There Christmas tree wasn't much, but all four boys were proud of it. After lots of note taking and human watching through sewer grate and run off slots, Donatello was able to figure out the general structure for one. They'd made it out of cardboard, layering it and layering it till it was three feet tall, just as big as they were. It took a lot of paper and crayons, but they'd managed to cover most of the multi colored cardboard scraps with green paper. It certainly wasn't perfect, but it was _their _tree. Beneath it, three perfectly wrapped sparkly, tinkling packages waited.

What amazed him most was the star. It was a gleaming, eight point gold and silver piece with softly blinking lights. It stood proudly on top of their tree, lighting up the 'branches' in a warm cozy glow. What amazed him more, though, was the fact that it wasn't there last night- and neither were the presents-, and the fact that it looked _brand new_.

"Where did _those _come from?" Marveled Leo, eyeing the star and packages warily. "It wasn't there when we went ta bed last night."

"_Duh_!" Mikey squealed, his face as bright as the new ornament, joyfully shaking his arm. "Santa brought 'em for us!" Donatello was ready to put in some comment about it probably having been their father, the logical choice, but was interrupted before he could even start.

"Why would he do _that_?" Raphael sneered, but there was wonder and curiosity in his eyes as well.

"Cuz we were good!" the youngest exclaimed. "…Well, me and Leo an' Donnie were." He added as an afterthought.

Raph looked ready to hit him, and probably would have, had their father not arrived at that moment, striding in from the dojo. Instantly all four crowded around him, hugging him and clutching his robes and asking all the questions. His smile was kind and humored, eyes twinkling with knowledge they did not possess but longed for.

"At ease, my sons." He soothed, holding up both hands for peace. They stepped back, but their faces remained questioning as they gazed at him. "The answers you seek will be found in due time, children. But first," his smiled broadened just a bit. "Let us nourish ourselves with sustenance, mm?" no one but Donnie knew what that really meant, but gladly crowded around a box of breakfast pizza, a treat they very, very seldom had. Donatello could remember eating it three times before now, no more. While they ate, his brothers chattered excitedly, thanking their father several times for the meal, casting frequent glances at their little tree, minds still curious about the surprise and eager to know what was within the packages. Donatello didn't say much, preferring to listen to their chit chat and enjoy his breakfast.

After they'd gladly had their fill and sipped on a strange, sweet tasting drink called 'egg nog', the four went to rush to the tree, still eager; however, Splinter caught Donatello's arm as he ran to join his siblings. He stopped short, casting a confused glance up at his father. "Sensei?"

"Come with me, Donatello," he spoke softly, beginning to steer the child in the direction of the dojo. He swallowed quietly, a cold feeling of dread filling his stomach. He was in trouble, he just knew it. His father had found out about his sneaking around late last night. Now he was going to be punished with some kind of harsh training exercise on a day they'd been promised would be training free lest they misbehave. He could feel his brothers confused stares, but didn't want to look at them. He hung his head, feeling very ashamed and guilty.

"'m sorry daddy…" he sighed, eyes glued on his two toed feet.

"Whatever for, my son?"

"Huh?" he raised his head.

…

Out in the living room, the remaining boys all sat in a neat row on their pizza box couch, awaiting their sibling's return.

"Whaddaya think 'e did?" Mikey wondered aloud, twiddling his fingers.

"Who cares?" Raphael crossed his arms over his plastron, collapsing against the back of the couch with an annoyed huff. "He's holdin' up _our _good time, though."

"Guys, please," Leo tried to play peacemaker, but he himself was curious. Aside from himself, Donatello was probably the best behaved out of all of them. "Its ok, they'll be right back. Sensei probably just wanted-"

He was cut off by a loud shrieking noise, and all three jumped. "What was that?!"

Simultaneously, they all jumped off the couch and ran for the dojo.

…

Aisuru laughed heartily as the small body slammed into hers, and immediately wrapped her arms around the small boy. She held him close, relishing the feeling of his arms round her neck, legs wrapped around her torso, face buried in the crook of her neck. "Oooooh…" she cooed, slowly rocking back and forth. "There's my boy…"

"You- You came back!" relief was so evident in his voice she could practically reach out and touch it. "You- You're here! Aisuru, you're _here_!"

Shock and delight lit up his face in an innocently overjoyed beam as he pulled back from the hug just enough to look at her, and was immediately reward by her lips pressing against his brow. "Well of course!" she giggled, and he moved in for another hug. "It's Christmas! No way I'm going to celebrate Christmas without my special little boy!"

He giggled, and she squeezed him even tighter at the small snort at the end. "Oh gosh, I missed your laugh! I missed _you_!"

He nuzzled her neck. "I missed you too! I…" his smile faded just slightly at the memory. "I thought you went away forever!"

She giggled again, finally leaning back to look him in the eye, her hand reaching up to cup his face, her thumb stroking his cheek fondly. "Never in a million years. I could never stay away from your cute little face for too long."

Then, Aisuru turned to look at his father. "Thank you, Splinter. For trusting me…" she kissed Donatello's forehead once more. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

He chuckled softly as his child dared remove himself from Aisuru's arms, rushing over to hug him, chanting "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're quite welcome, both of you," he spoke softly, laying a fond hand on Donnie's head. "To bring joy to both of you on this day is a pleasure."

"Speaking of which," Aisuru stood up, smiling softly at the three pairs of eyes watching them curiously from the doorway. "Boys, lets go and open your presents, mm? I'm hoping you'll like them." They headed to the living room once more, Aisuru gladly carrying Donatello. He gave exactly zero resistance, snuggling up against her side and laying his head in her shoulder, balanced on her hip. He was content to stay cuddled up on her lap as his brother tore into their gifts, courtesy of Aisuru. Mikey was overjoyed at a new skateboard, Raph was ecstatic to receive a battery powered portable DVD player with several martial arts centric movies, and Leo rejoiced at the brand new set of katana. They were larger than the pair he currently trained with, polished to perfection and shine; he wouldn't be able to use them properly till he was much older, but he adored them instantly. Donnie didn't even question the fact that there didn't appear to be anything for him.

"Thank you, Miss Lady!"  
>"Yeah, thanks lady."<br>Leo even bowed to her, and she felt her cheeks color. "Thank you so much, Miss Aisuru."

She giggled, reaching out to pat her head. "Aw, no trouble sweet pea. Hey, boys, do me a favor and go fetch your father."

They tore out of the room, and she turned her blue eyes to the little one still in her lap. "Donatello?"

"Mm?" his gaze was content and sleepy, hands gripping two fistfuls of her sweater as if afraid she'd disappear. "Yeah?"

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"Huh?" he blinked.

She smiled softly, kissing his head fondly. "I love you so much, baby doll- more than anything, really." This made him beam and blush, pleased. "That's why I'm letting you choose. Anything you want, sweet cakes. Name it, and its yours."

"_Anything_…?" he breathed in awe, his greeny-gold eyes that she loved so much were owlish and wide. "Like… anything, anything?"

"Anything, honey," she pulled him closer to cuddle. "Anything your little heart desires. Wish it, and its yours. I'll get it for you."

"_Wow_…!" he seemed dazed, shocked and confused at the concept. He could have _anything _he wanted? Anything in the world? That kind of freedom… wow! Just… wow! It blew his six year old mind. He nuzzled against her top, inhaling her scent; she smelled like cinnamon sugar and vanilla. "And I can really wish for _anything_?"

"Anything you want, baby."

"…Can I wish for you to stay here forever?"

Internally, she winced, and it felt like someone had taken a metal sledge hammer and used it body slam both her brain and her heart. She nearly fell over, and just barely contained a gasp as tears sprang to her eyes and her heart tightened. "Oh sweetie…" she began rocking him slowly. "You know I'd love to, sweetheart. But…"

"But what?"

"Its, um…"

He tilted his head up to look at her, and the sight of her teary eyes made his own water. "Don'tcha wanna be here with me?"

"Of- Of _course _I do!" she gasped, wiping away his tears before they could fall. "But…" her brain scrambled for an alternate course of speech. She couldn't upset him. Not today. Not on Christmas. "Hon, I think I may have a better idea."

He squinted at her, tilting his head. "Whaddaya mean?" what could possibly be better than his beloved friend staying here forever?

"Well, um…" she bit her lip. "I'll leave that as a surprise. Of course, I'll have to talk to Daddy, but…" she kissed his head. "Is there anything else you want in the mean time?"

He snuggled against her, burying his face in her sweater. "I want you to be here," he murmured. "That's all I want. I just want you here, Aisuru,"

She smiled softly. "I love you so much, ya know that?"

His beam couldn't be brighter. "I love ya too." He leaned further into her embrace. She was just so warm and comforting, he felt like he could fall asleep here on her lap, curl up and be warm and comfy forever. "I want it ta be like this forever,"

"Me too, honey," she kissed his brow again. "Me too."

For a long while, they just snuggled each other, Donatello gladly leaning his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. "Aisuru?"

"Yes dear?"

Tears pricked his eyes, and he sniffled softly. "Do you have to leave again?"

"Oh baby…" she held him just a bit tighter. "Don't think about that. You don't have to worry about that, sweetie,"

"H- How do you know?" he asked quietly.

For a long moment, she didn't say anything. "Because I'll always be here." She hummed. "Whenever you need me, Donnie. I'll always be here to hold you. I promise."

**Well, think I'll stop there. This might blossom into an AU story, I don't know. But leave me your thoughts and whatnot; if you want this continued, I will ;) and, I shall give you a virtual cookie if you leave me a review! *holds up plate of cookies***


End file.
